Fight Me Like You Do
by scarlettshazam
Summary: Double D doesn't like to see a person in pain, even if that person happens to be Kevin. But sometimes, a little kindness can be taken a long way. Smutty KevEdd oneshot.


**Soundtrack: Combat Baby – Metric **

It started the day that Edd decided to study outside. Spring had sprung, and though it rained on and off throughout the weeks, that day had been beautiful. The sun shone, and the smell of earth surrounded him as he crunched through the grass of the football practice yard in his neatly-tied tennis shoes. He knew he was prepared for his Physics test but still preferred to have the information fresh in his mind before the Scantron hit the table in front of him.

But in his usual spot – a leafy oak with a broad canopy that left a pleasant spot of shade to work under – sat another person.

Another…familiar person.

Kevin was there. On any other day, Edd would be disinclined to approach him, but this was different. Somehow. Because he looked upset, and regardless of the fact that Kevin hadn't precisely been kind to him in the past, Edd didn't like to see people upset. Or drinking and smoking on school property, which Kevin happened to be.

"Fuck off," Kevin said, before Edd could even get a word in edgewise.

"Are you doing all right, Kevin?" he'd asked, tentatively.

"I thought I told you to fuck off," Kevin snipped back, and took a swig from the bottle of amber liquid to his left.

"Perhaps it isn't wise to be doing that on campus," Edd said softly.

"Perhaps you aren't wise for not fucking off," Kevin mocked.

"May I ask what happened?" Edd said instead, and shuffled his feet in the grass. He hoped it wouldn't stain his canvas shoes.

Kevin scrutinized Edd, his eyes a little hazy behind cigarette smoke. He snuffed the butt out in the ground, licked his lips, and said, "Not that it's any of your business, but. Nazz. Dumped me, or whatever. Now _fuck off._"

On a day to day basis, Edd was not one for bravado – he left that to Eddy, most of the time. But something, a little worm of concern, had him set his Physics textbook on the ground. He lowered himself next to Kevin and folded his hands in his lap.

"You know," he said, "There are lot of pretty ladies out there. Nazz is merely one of them, and you – well, you certainly have potential to find a new one in time."

"She wasn't just a girl, dude," Kevin replied, "She's like, special, you know? Like, when you really like somebody. Do you even know what that's like, Double-Dork?"

Edd lifted a brow at the old moniker, something that he hadn't heard from Kevin in years (he'd mainly upgraded his insult arsenal to obscenities, which Edd couldn't say he exactly approved of, either), but still answered with a shrug, "Of course I'm familiar with that feeling." He knew most people didn't think it. Edd focused on schoolwork over romance, though it wasn't due to a lack of feeling. And beyond that, Edd liked boys and didn't quite care for anyone to know about it, so he seldom discussed his infatuation.

Except once with Ed, when Eddy'd been on vacation in Hawaii and left the two of them back at home. It was a quiet week, and Edd became so comfortable with it that the words had fallen from his mouth before he could stop them: _I believe I prefer boys, Ed_. ("Boys are nice," Ed replied, and when Edd told him that he couldn't tell a soul what he'd confessed to him, Ed agreed without an argument)

Mostly the type of boy that Edd fancied was a type similar to him – quiet, studious, eloquent and well-read, with a scientific mind or a knack for mathematics. But he supposed he could admit to being attracted to Kevin's type, too. The athletic type.

…and perhaps Kevin himself.

Kevin always looked nice. Sometimes he forgot to shave, but more often than not that added to his appeal. He was only an inch or so shorter than Edd (who stood at a generous 6'2), but much broader in his shoulders, with muscles developed from all the sports that he played. And his hair was nice, a reddish strawberry blonde – though outside of school he kept it tucked underneath his hat. Edd didn't blame him. He did the same.

"You're messing with me," Kevin said, "You don't crush on people, weirdo. You're like, asexual, or some shit."

Edd's brows swept together and he replied, "I don't reproduce with myself, if that's what you mean."

"No, moron, like Nazz. People use it to mean like. Not being interested in sex. Or whatever. Is what she told me," Kevin explained.

"Oooh," was all that Edd could think to say right away, drawing out the syllable until he asked, "Is that why she broke off your relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Then it had nothing to do with you, Kevin. It was a personal preference of her own," he nodded.

"I know," Kevin scowled, "I'm not stupid, you know, just 'cause I'm not as smart as you are. It doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"I know that," Edd said, but couldn't find any other words to soothe Kevin. This wasn't exactly a frequent problem of his.

They sat together in silence for a few long, painful minutes. Kevin downed another swallow of whatever alcohol he was drinking, and Edd tried not to pick at his cuticles as he was prone to do in uncomfortable situations. Despite the awkwardness, he didn't think it right to leave somebody so distraught on their own. So he stayed. He thumbed at a clover growing through the blades of grass, becoming immersed in it before Kevin cleared his throat.

"You said you knew the feeling," was all he said.

"The feeling?" echoed Edd, though he knew to what Kevin referred, and his heart beat faster in his chest.

Kevin cast him a scathing look and clarified, "The feeling of really liking somebody. I didn't think you cared about that shit."

Edd nervously licked his lips and laced his fingers together. He said, "I do, yes. I simply prefer to direct my focus elsewhere."

"I'm tryin' that," Kevin said, and lifted up the bottle of alcohol.

"That isn't what I meant at all," Edd frowned, "I mean, I concentrate on my studies. I've figured that romance can wait."

Kevin snorted, took another sip, and asked, "So who was it? The person you really liked."

"I'm afraid I'm not comfortable sharing that information with you," Edd tartly responded.

"Fucking whatever, man, I just poured disgusting feelings out on you, and you won't even tell me one little thing?"

"You would tease me about it," Edd defended, though he knew it wasn't easy for Kevin to divulge what he did to him. So he added, "I apologize, it's simply that it's personal, really. And I don't care to be made fun of for it."

"I won't," Kevin said, "make fun of you. Okay? You don't bother me, dude, it's just that asshat friend of yours."

"I know," Edd said, and took a deep breath, "Okay. All right. Suppose I tell you part of it, but not everything? Would that be all right?"

"Whatever," Kevin said.

At this point, Edd had dug himself so far into a hole that he felt it only fair to say _something. _He knew he could lie, but he didn't like that – he'd lied in his day, and found it rarely got one where they wanted to be. Sooner or later, the truth tended to emerge whether or not a liar wanted it to. So he decided to be honest.

"I like boys. You may feel free to shower me with whatever obscene insults you have in your pocket, now," he blurted it out all at once, in one shaking breath. Edd's cheeks heated, turning pink. He tore his gaze from Kevin, whose eyes went wide at the confession, and stared pointedly at his shoes.

But that was the moment when nothing went as Edd expected. That was when it changed. That was when his world flipped one hundred and eighty degrees. Because Kevin truly didn't make fun of him. He didn't laugh, or express disgust, or call him names, or anything. Instead, he grabbed Edd's hand and tugged him over so he'd look at him.

"Don't manhandle me," Edd said.

Those were the last words he said before Kevin kissed him.

Kevin.

Jock, square-jawed, good ol' boy Kevin. His lips were warm and chapped, and it took only a second for Edd's mouth to fall open (mostly out of surprise). Kevin slid his tongue inside Edd's mouth. He didn't taste good at all. He tasted awful, like cheap alcohol, with undertones of tobacco underneath. But his tongue felt nice. Edd's reaction was delayed, but he did kiss back. He shyly moved his tongue along Kevin's.

When they pulled apart, both of them were bright red.

"Sorry," muttered Kevin.

"That – that's quite all right," Edd said, "I enjoyed it."

Kevin's light eyes clouded over and he said, "Yeah?"

"Yes," Edd nodded.

And Kevin kissed him again.

**xxx**

"So, you appreciate both boys and girls?" Edd asked, a couple of days later, in one of the bathroom stalls in the upstairs boys' restroom. He was perched on the edge of the toilet seat, lips swollen from kissing, and mouth still filled with the taste of Kevin's sugary gum.

Kevin leaned against the stall door and agreed, "Yeah. But like. I didn't think I could say anything about it. Nazz might have caught on anyway, though." He shrugged, and the earring in his right earlobe twinkled in the fluorescent light above. He looked good. He always did, though.

After that day near the practice field, they'd taken to making out in private corners of the school – in restroom stalls (admittedly gross, but Edd found he could overcome it with a little cajoling from Kevin's mouth), in empty classrooms, beneath the back stairs beyond the science hall – but never anyplace bold, because neither of them wanted to be found out. They liked it secret.

Edd had a sneaking suspicion that Kevin was using him as a tool to get over the emotional trauma of Nazz leaving him, or maybe as a small experiment with his sexuality, but he didn't actually mind. Edd wasn't the most attractive of people, and he knew that. He was skinny, his Adam's apple larger than average and his face more spotty than some. His front teeth were kind of big, and his knuckles knobbly.

Kevin, aside from chapped lips and big feet, looked like he came to life from a teen romcom. He had a smile that made Edd lose his mind – he hated it just a little, because it distracted him, and he hated being distracted. Thus far, his grades had not been affected, but if they ever were, he'd have to cut off…whatever it is that they were doing.

"I was thinking," Kevin went on, "Maybe we could hang out at your place or something? You said your parents were out or whatever. We'd have longer to do, uh, this stuff."

"Heavy petting?" Edd suggested, though they'd hardly been further than having each other's tongues in their mouths.

Kevin laughed. It was a hoarse, deep laugh, and made something stir in Edd's gut.

How awful.

"Yeah, that," Kevin said, "So what do you say – dork?"

This teased a smile out of Edd, and he kicked Kevin's foot.

"Okay," he agreed, "I look forward to it."

"Me too, man," Kevin said.

They emerged from the stall and split to attend their classes after that. Edd put Kevin back into the box in his head where Kevin belonged, and focused on school, though when the last bell rang, he had to admit to feeling anticipation clench around him. It made it a little hard to breathe, and even harder to think straight.

They couldn't go together – that would be too conspicuous, so Edd walked and Kevin biked. Kevin made it to Edd's house before Edd did, and stashed his bike in the side yard. When Edd arrived, he let them both in through his back door, into the kitchen.

Before Edd even had a chance to look at what the sticky note on the fridge read, Kevin backed him up against the wall and smashed their lips together. Edd made a small noise, part of surprise and part of pleasure, and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Kevin pulled back to give a grin and ask, "What was that?"

"A moan?" Edd murmured, pink in the face and fingers twitching with nerves.

He shouldn't be this worked up. Edd knew how to handle himself. Sure, he'd never exactly gotten around to sex – but he was an adolescent boy. He was familiar with the act on a strictly internet-porn level, and with whatever he could do to himself with his hands.

Kevin pecked another kiss to Edd's lips and said, "I like it, whatever it is. You should make more of those noises."

Edd swallowed the knot in his throat and said, "I'll do my best."

Kevin laughed and replied, "I like that. The way you talk. It's like, way dorky, but…it's nice."

"Thank you," Edd said, though he wasn't certain that warranted any thanks at all.

"Can I try something?" asked Kevin, and Edd was relieved at the change in topic.

"Certainly."

One of Kevin's hands lowered from its place beside Edd's head, and came to rest on his hip, where Kevin thumbed over the thin patch of skin between Edd's jeans and t-shirt. He looked like he was considering something, and bit down on his lower lip in concentration. He threaded his big fingers through Edd's belt loops and pulled their bodies together, closer than they'd ever been before. Edd had placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders or waist before, and Kevin had done the same.

But they'd never been near enough for Edd to feel…_that. _

"Is this okay?" asked Kevin, less gruff than Edd was used to.

"Yes," Edd decided, after a moment to consider, "Just. Different. I've never actually _been_ with anyone, you see, so…" he trailed off and gave a shy smile.

"Eh, I've never been with a dude so we're pretty much on a level playing field, right?" Kevin breathed, and kissed him again. Edd fell into it. He gasped when Kevin rubbed against him. His erection dragged against Edd's own. He started to get woozy with happiness, with need, and yanked Kevin back from the wall, to the living room, on top of the couch.

Edd landed on top of Kevin. It was nice, although he didn't know what to do. He suggested then, "Perhaps you should take control of this."

Kevin just nodded and gripped Edd by the hips. He shifted them both so that Edd laid on the couch beneath him, and he was straddled on top of him. His face was pink and his hands warm. His brows knit together, like he was trying to think of what he should do next. He bit his lower lip, and thrust their bodies together through their jeans.

Edd made the moaning noise again, and in turn, encouraged Kevin to ride against him more.

Sensation filled Edd. Happy white noise blacked out his brain. Not a single thought came through, until he felt a familiar build in his stomach and managed to squeak out, "Please don't make me orgasm in my jeans."

"Kay," was all Kevin said, and unbuckled Edd's belt. He undid Edd's fly and gripped the top of his jeans before he said, "Wait, you wanna come still, right?"

"Please," Edd managed, and Kevin pulled down his pants and briefs in one fell swoop to his knees.

For a long moment, all Kevin did was stare.

"May I ask – um, is there something wrong?" Edd dared to query.

"Nah, dude," Kevin said, coming back to life, "You're just – a lot of things. Bigger than I expected, I guess. And kind of, like, sexy?"

They both blushed at that.

Edd babbled, "Well, you know what they say about us tall, slender ones."

"No?" Kevin cocked a brow.

"That we're blessed with – er, rather, that we're well-endowed," he said, and chuckled.

Kevin laughed too, and with that seemed to gather some courage where it hadn't been before. He wrapped his hand around Edd and tucked his tongue between his teeth, giving an experimental flick of his wrist. Edd made a noise.

It didn't take long. Edd came on the end of a louder, more desperate keen. He had just enough brainpower left to tug up his t-shirt so he didn't soil it, and left a sticky mess on his abdomen, instead.

Kevin leaned down and kissed him.

"Let me clean this up, and I'll…return the favor," Edd said, when Kevin came up for air. He figured there was little reason he could be embarrassed then, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Edd draped it over the back on the couch and pulled his underwear back onto his hips, kicking his jeans aside to roll to the paper towels. He wetted one and cleaned himself up.

But the sticky note on the fridge caught his attention.

"_Business trip. Make good choices while gone."_

He sighed, and lowered his eyes to kitchen floor. A twinge of loneliness reared its ugly head in his gut, and he didn't like it, not one bit. He just – wished that maybe, maybe his parents could be more – present? And in spite of leaving him on his own for the most part, they couldn't trust him with anything. Don't do this, don't do that, make sure to finish your homework…

"Double D?"

Edd snapped out of it.

Kevin was behind him, hat missing and hair mussed, but fully clothed.

"Did you just refer to me as Double D?" he asked Kevin.

"Yeah, is that cool, or like, should I call you something else?"

"Whatever suits your fancy, I suppose," Edd managed, but his head was elsewhere.

Still, when his eyes flicked to the erection still straining Kevin's jeans, he felt guilt hit him. He scrambled forward and apologized, "I am so sorry I forgot about you." He unzipped Kevin's jeans in a flurry and without thinking grabbed Kevin through the plaid of his boxers. Only when Kevin inhaled sharply did Edd remember to ask, "Wait, do you still want this?"

"God, yeah," Kevin said.

Edd reached into Kevin's boxers methodically. He pulled him out, and like Kevin stared at him, he stared back at Kevin. He mutters, "I think I like your equipment much more than anything I've seen in pornography."

"You've watched porn?"

"Of course I have. I'm sixteen and I have internet access," Edd replied.

Kevin snickered, but Edd shut him up by closing his bony fingers around his erection. He administered to Kevin the same way that he liked to touch himself, thumbing over the head of Kevin's cock, and lingering in places – teasing, maybe, was what it was.

Kevin didn't warn Edd. He just came, choking out a low noise, and gripping the island counter behind him. His come got on Edd's hand, and Edd leapt back to wash it off. He didn't mind it as much as he thought he would, but it was warm and kind of weird when it came out of another person.

Good gracious.

And out of Kevin, of all people.

"Sorry about that," Kevin said.

"I am strangely more okay with being ejaculated on than I thought I would be," Edd confessed.

They smiled at each other when Edd dried his hands on a kitchen towel. Kevin zipped up his pants, waggled his eyebrows, and suggested, "Maybe we'll do it again sometime, then."

"Maybe we will," Edd said.

**xxx**

The days evolved into weeks, and soon, their sophomore year of high school came to an uneventful close. Edd dreaded the end of the school year – it meant that he couldn't brush off Eddy with excuses of schoolwork and test prep, and he'd have to brainstorm a new, clever excuse so that he and Kevin could keep seeing each other in secret.

They kept mainly to Edd's house. With his absent parents it was easy to find alone time. And so instead of summer days cartwheeling through his friends' antics, Edd cried sick and stayed home. He and Kevin kissed and touched, and sometimes they just lay together. Edd introduced Kevin to his lizards (Bohr, Curie, Mendel and Tesla) and even let Kevin take Curie out of her cage to play with while they watched How Stuff Works (a television show they discovered that they both enjoyed).

Kevin became more aggressive sometimes – once Edd had to use some of his mother's makeup to cover a bite mark on his neck. He wondered if this was how Kevin got with Nazz before she broke it off, only the difference between Nazz and Edd would be that Edd didn't mind the aggression. He craved it, sometimes, just a little bit. Kevin had a rough mouth and rough hands, and every so often Edd came out of a tryst with stubble burn on his neck and cheeks. But afterward, whatever they did, Kevin was oddly considerate. Achieving orgasm seemed to bring Kevin some semblance of peace, and so Edd enjoyed taking him there.

After one such occasion, Edd returned from the bathroom with a clean washcloth and mopped them both up, sure to clean every inch before he tossed the rag in his laundry hamper and rejoined Kevin on his bed. Kevin was certainly was handsome in the nude, like an ancient Roman statue.

"Um, Kevin," Edd began. His heart thumped up against his ribcage.

"Um, Double D," Kevin replied, but it wasn't malicious.

"I have been thinking a little," Edd went on.

That caught Kevin's attention, for whatever reason. He straightened up against Edd's pillows and said, "All right, shoot."

"That perhaps we could, if you were comfortable with it, take another step in our…sexual relationship," Edd concluded. In truth, he'd been thinking about this more than just _a little_ as he'd said. He couldn't get his mind to budge from the idea.

"Wait, like, sex?"

"Since we've already been sexual I would conclude that we've already had sex, but if you mean penetration, then yes," Edd agreed, "I've been doing research on it, since neither of us has – well, since I've never been with anybody, and you've only ever slept with women. I'd need to purchase some supplies first, but once that's taken care of I thought that…that maybe you would like the idea, too."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, "Yeah, great. I want that, man. But uh. Should I do research or whatever too?"

"Not necessarily," Edd said, "Although it might be wise to at least watch some male on male pornography. But – if you'd prefer me to be on top, I can handle that, and if you'd like it the other way around, I'm confident that I could guide you through it."

"The second one," Kevin said hastily, though he added, "but maybe like, someday we could try both. And stuff." He leaned over, boxing Edd in with his sports-toned arms. His lips hovered over Edd's for a tense moment before he kissed him. The touch of lips was ginger, something new, and it made a snake of discomfort twist through Edd's stomach.

If Kevin was using him as a bridge to overcome his hurt feelings over Nazz, then why would he kiss Edd like that? It made him a little angry, and before he could reign himself in with logic, Edd bit down on Kevin's lower lip.

Kevin yanked himself back with a low whine. Edd had drawn blood. A little red trickle dribbled down Kevin's chin before he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Shit, Edd, what the hell," he muttered.

"My apologies," Edd said, embarrassed thoroughly by his loss of control.

"S'alright," Kevin muttered, though he stared at the stain of blood on the back of his hand before going on, "Kinda feisty, dork. I like it."

Edd smiled toothily, and Kevin returned it. They kissed again, the embrace now void of the tenderness of before. Relief filled Edd, and as they fell into their kiss like always, he found himself comfortable once more.

**xxx**

They set aside a day when Kevin didn't have summer practice for one of his sports, so he wouldn't be bruised and tired and sore by the end of the day, as he often became when he worked himself too hard. Meanwhile, Edd spent the bulk of the day with Eddy and Ed to put them off the scent – though Ed seemed more perceptive about what might be going on. Definitely more than anybody would ever give him credit for – but Edd found that Ed often understood what Eddy could not, possibly because he lacked Eddy's selfishness, but Edd thought there was a little more in it, too.

Kevin showed up at Edd's back door at eight o'clock, just as the sun disappeared behind the houses and the sky turned a dim gray-navy.

"You still wanna go through with this?" asked Kevin. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why, have you changed your mind?" Edd replied.

Kevin shook his head.

"Me neither," Edd said, "Come on."

They slipped into Edd's bedroom. Kevin pulled his baseball hat from his head and set it aside on Edd's desk, sure to avoid disturbing Bohr's terrarium or Edd's summer reading homework. He ran both hands through his short red-blond hair and blew all the air out of his lungs. His t-shirt clung to his chest nicely and stirred up nice feelings, though what convinced Edd for sure that he wanted this was when Kevin smiled at him. It was a boyish, nervy smile.

Edd stepped up to him and skated his lips over Kevin's skin, testing. He kissed along his cheekbones and down his nose, over his jaw and back to Kevin's lips, where he lingered. Kevin tasted good today, like freshly brushed teeth and Listerine. He smelled nice, too – his skin emanated the aroma of thick, masculine soap and his hair like plain shampoo. It was clear he'd cleaned up just for this. It was a fact that made Edd's chest pinch.

Kevin pushed his hands up underneath Edd's cotton shirt. His palms were slightly damp with sweat, but they were warm, with that familiar roughness that Edd loved. His hands roamed over Edd's ribs before he pulled the shirt up over his head. The shirt took Edd's hat with it, revealing the shaggy, dark mop of hair underneath. Kevin ran his fingers through it.

"You look nice," Kevin said, then.

"I look like I always do," Edd responded.

"Yeah. Nice," Kevin nodded.

Edd blushed. He wasn't accustomed to this brand of attention, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't crave it from Kevin. Stupid, handsome, lovely Kevin, who was far kinder than he let on in presence of others.

Kevin thumbed over Edd's nipples and pressed his lips to his neck, biting down and sucking. Air whooshed from Edd's lungs. His hands moved of their own accord, reaching back to wrap around Kevin's waist, pressing up underneath his t-shirt to feel along his back. Kevin grunted against his skin and herded him back.

Edd fell ungracefully onto his bed, a mess of gangly limbs and flushed, eager skin. He pulled Kevin down with him, and knotted their bodies together so they could feel everything through their clothes. Kevin was already hard, but then, so was he.

Kevin nosed at Edd's collarbone and nipped at the skin, before backing off to remove his own shirt.

"When the shirts come off, your looks always outdo mine," Edd said, mostly out of nervousness and anticipation, trying to take the edge off of the situation with some humor.

Kevin frowned at Edd and smoothed his big palm over his dark hair. He said, "Hey. I don't look better than you just 'cause you look different than I do."

Sometimes Kevin said keenly intelligent things.

It made Edd kiss him again. Hard.

Kevin responded instantly, tangling his tongue with Edd's, and rotating their bodies so he lay flat on top of Edd. Edd shook with sensation and let out a little moan.

"Shit, I like – really love your noises, Double D," Kevin remarked, breathless. He reached down to fumble with Edd's belt buckle. Big, clumsy fingers worked it open and shucked off Edd's jeans, letting them fall to the floor without a care. He covered Edd's erection with his hand, stroking through his thin boxer briefs. When Edd bucked up into the touch, Kevin pulled those off, too.

Kevin grinned at him from above, and then shifted down. He smoothed his hands over Edd's skinny legs…and then did something entirely unexpected.

He ran his tongue over the tip of Edd's cock. He pulled up and wrinkled his nose, saying, "Tastes kinda funny." Nonetheless, he ducked in for more, sucking. When Edd's cock hit the back of Kevin's throat, Kevin gagged, and pulled back.

"Damn it," Kevin muttered, "Sorry."

"That's all right," Edd assured him.

"Can we – can you walk me through what I'm supposed to do now?" asked Kevin. He gnawed on his lower lip, the habit that makes his lips so dry.

"Certainly," Edd replied, and shifted off of the bed to find the supplies he'd purchased in preparation for tonight. He pulled a canvas grocery bag out of the back of his closet and arranged the contents on his bedside table: a bottle of lubricant, and a box of condoms. He asked, "I suppose I probably should have asked before, but you aren't allergic to latex, are you?"

"Nah, man," Kevin answered. He stood, and unbuttoned his khaki cargo shorts. He peeled them off and kicked them to where Edd's pants lay in a crumpled heap. His erection strained his boxers, green ones with monkeys printed over them.

"Excellent," Edd nodded. He returned to his bed, fidgeting while he considered the most efficient way to go about all of it, and at last settled on lying on the mattress on his stomach, hugging one of his pillows to himself, and resting his chin against it.

"This is probably the best method for the first time," he said, "You – take the lubricant, and you coat your fingers. You have to prepare me, you see. We can't leap in, as much as that sounds appealing."

Kevin gave a hazy chuckle and ran his hand over Edd's back. He said, "I know. I watched some porn and stuff like you said I should."

"You studied?" echoed Edd.

"Sure did," confirmed Kevin, "I just didn't wanna mess anything up, you know? Seems like the kind of thing that might hurt if I did."

Edd watched, fascinated, as Kevin took up the lubricant and peeled off the plastic seal. He flicked up the cap and poured some into his hand, slathering it everywhere. Edd wondered if it was entirely sanitary, but it must have been, because there was a plastic seal on the top of it.

"Kay, you ready and stuff?" asked Kevin.

Edd nodded into his pillow and then said, "Yes, but be cautious, please."

He felt Kevin shift on the mattress and hover near. Kevin's lips kissed his shoulder blades and the crease of his spine, before one cold finger clumsily prodded close to him. Edd made a soft noise of impatience, and with that Kevin pushed in one, thick finger. It felt strange, though Edd had thought it pertinent to experiment on himself before he allowed another person to. But Kevin's finger was different than his own – bigger, for one, but also patient.

"Feel okay?" Kevin asked, and massaged inside him.

"It feels spectacular," Edd said.

"Good," Kevin said, "Awesome." With a press of his finger just the right way, he hit Edd's prostate, and sent him squirming, with a loud, helpless cry.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" asked Kevin.

"Prostate," Edd answered ineloquently, "It's a gland that secretes –"

"Yeah, all right, I got it," Kevin said, cutting him off. Still, he pressed against it again, and coaxed the same noise as before to tear from Edd's throat. He did it again, and again, and again, his grin all the while growing larger.

Edd shook and whined and gave up on dignity, until he gasped, "I'll come if you continue doing that!"

Kevin laughed a little and eased up. He pressed a second finger inside Edd. It was a tighter fit, although not terrible. Edd hardly noticed it beyond the need in his body. He knew hormones and chemicals were sailing through him and that was what made him this way, but the facts did nothing to help when a handsome boy was naked in one's bed.

Edd melted under the touch. He muffled noise in his pillow, and felt his hips buck up of their own accord to meet each of Kevin's touches. He felt stretched to his limit when Kevin worked him open with three fingers, but he liked it, more than he thought he possible could.

"Okay," Edd huffed into the pillow, "I am – I am ready for you, now. Make sure you wear a condom, and use lots of lubricant. And be certain to be vigilant."

"Sure, but I have no fucking clue what that means," Kevin said.

"Careful, Kevin. Be _careful._"

"Can do," he said.

Kevin reached over Edd and ripped open the cardboard condom box, too excited to be neat, and pulled a single foil package from box. He opened it and positioned it at the head of his cock. His breath came out heavy as he rolled it over himself. He bit his lips and grabbed for the lubricant again, pouring a generous amount over his erection and slicking it over the length. He crawled closer to Edd and placed sloppy kisses to the back of his neck.

The tip of Kevin's cock pressed against Edd, and he tightened his grip on the pillow underneath him. A combination of adrenaline and neediness consumed him. His heart beat out of control. His breath was erratic. His skin was on fire.

It hurt.

Edd had known it would. There wasn't a way for it not to hurt, especially on the first time. And although Kevin moved his hips forward at a slow, considerate pace, his whole backside still burned from the unfamiliarity. His knuckles whitened as his grip tightened on the pillow.

"You uh, want me to stop?"

"No," Edd said succinctly.

"Kay."

It felt like a century later when Kevin sat wholly inside him. Edd felt Kevin's body shake with concentration. He wanted to tell him he could start to move his hips, but Edd couldn't find it in him to say the words yet. His body still burned and stung everywhere.

When the worst of it subsided, he said thinly, "Please proceed."

Kevin rested a single hand on Edd's shoulder and pulled out. He gave a shallow thrust back inside. A strangled cry came from both of them at the sensation. It felt – amazing, and awful, and magnificent all at once. Kevin knew what he was doing. Edd was certain that he had deflowered a virgin or two in his day, although never a boy. Perhaps he was being even more careful than he would with a lady.

Kevin angled his body so that each time he thrust back inside Edd, he hit that sweet spot inside him. Edd's own erection, which had gone a little soft from the pain, came back to life. As Kevin worked in and out of him, Edd wrapped a hand around himself and flicked his grip up and down, moaning and whining along with Kevin.

"Hey. I'm gonna – ah," Kevin hung his head as his body stilled inside Edd's. Edd didn't stop his ministrations on himself, even as Kevin disconnected their bodies and fell beside him on the mattress.

"Here," Kevin said, and moved Edd's hands out of the way, replacing them with his own. He wrapped his body around Edd's and applied lazy, damp kisses to Edd's shoulders and jaw, working over his cock with steady, loose hands.

Edd orgasmed on the end of cry – to his dismay, onto his sheets.

But he was too tired to budge. He did only when Kevin said, "There's blood, dude. Are you okay?"

"Plenty of men bleed during anal sex, I assure you," Edd said, waving him off sleepily.

"Geez, guess you're tougher than I thought, man," Kevin replied. He lifted himself off of the bed and Edd felt cold without the warm body beside him. But Kevin only went to dispose of the condom in Edd's trashcan. He wrapped it in a tissue first, and brought a couple Kleenex back to clean up.

Kevin turned Edd to look up at him, and mopped at the splash of come on Edd's abdomen. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, was it okay?"

"Mm," answered Edd, "For being used, I really did enjoy myself."

Kevin stilled.

"Used?" he asked. His languid smile vanished, and his lips turned down.

"You've been using me as a method to overcome your hurt feelings regarding your breakup with Nazz. I understand," Edd said. He ran a hand over one of Kevin's arm in an attempt to reassure him that it was all right, that he didn't mind. But Kevin didn't respond, so he added, "I'm okay with it, really. I like you, so I don't mind so much."

"…I'm not using you," Kevin gruffly responded.

"What?" Edd sat up a little, "But Nazz –"

"So what? When you talked to me that day – no one really ever did that, you know. And like, I was really broke up about Nazz ending things, sure, but I always knew I kinda liked guys and I knew you were smart and – cute and stuff. I really like chilling with you, even when we don't even do anything but watch TV. I can't explain it, man, but I'm not using you, so don't say that."

Edd stared.

"Oh," he said at last.

Silence fell, and Edd felt guilty for thinking the worst of Kevin. To be sure, Kevin hadn't been kind when they were younger, but his ire was never directed at Edd himself – not really. Nonetheless, he'd thought the worst of Kevin without provocation and that was…extremely uncouth.

"I am so sorry," Edd added, "I like being around you, as well, though I suppose I didn't express that well before. Can you forgive me?"

"A'course I can, dork."

Kevin gave a soft smile, leaned over, and kissed him again.

**xxx**

**This was an interesting experiment. I've never written fic for anything but South Park, but I really enjoyed this…so. I hopped on the KevEdd bandwagon with everybody else. **


End file.
